kidnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Raine
Raine is a main character and protagonist who is present throughout the series. Her first chronological appearance in the series is in Birth By Sleep where she is a child. Like her brother she is also a keyblade apprentice. In her later appearances she is seen as one of Nero's guardians on his journey. She has a Nobody named Xirena. RP Canon Story Raine's story is a long and needlessly complicated one. It begins roughly ten years before the events of Kingdom Hearts -- when she is just a kid with dreams of being a keyblade master. She is very attached to her older brother Terra and looks up to Aqua, but she also has friends in Radiant Garden (Ashe, Irvine and Abel to name a few) that she visits from time to time. When her brother leaves The Land of Departure rather unceremoniously, the amateur Raine carelessly goes after him. Travelling from world to world, she and her other three friends come together at the keyblade graveyard where they confront Master Xehanort. By the end of the Birth By Sleep arc, the ones that remain have all been separated with tragic situations thrust upon them. Ventus is asleep in Castle Oblivion, Terra is a Xehanort and Raine gets tossed into The Realm of Darkness. The exact amount of years she spent in there is unknown, but it is more than five. She loses her heart, becoming a Nobody, and remains trapped for several months to another full year before she is able to escape. She is at this point considered Xirena, and her story can be seen on her page and the Re:Another Side page. We are re-introduced to Raine during the time period of Kingdom Hearts. She resides in Traverse Town with her friends who all came from Radiant Garden, which is where Raine assumes she's from as well. However, Raine is not technically Raine, she is Xirena living under the assumption that she is Raine after committing memory suicide. When Ashe and co. found her, they chose to keep her status as a Nobody from her and tell her that she is Raine. They reveal nothing more to her and so Raine develops her own personality and identity separate from what Xirena once was. When the keyblade's chosen, Nero, arrives she is selected (along with Abel) to accompany him on his journey as his guardian. Initially reluctant, Raine soon becomes fond of Nero. She becomes incredibly protective and puts Nero above anyone else, she even affectionately calls him "bro." After Kingdom Hearts, Nero is kidnapped and taken to Castle Oblivion, so of course Raine and Abel go to rescue him. It is here where it is first hinted that Raine is not what she seems when they meet the Organization within the Castle. After rescuing Nero the trio returns to Hollow Bastion, which is in the process of being rebuilt. The story then moves into the KH2 arc, which has the main focus of Raine's true identity. Axel tracks down the group and tries to explain it to her, but Raine doesn't believe him because "he's a dirty ginger." As they travel the worlds yet again, they come into contact with the rest of the Org. members, who are there to capture their missing member and return her. Raine is finally taken by Luxord in Notre Dame and returned to The World That Never Was, where she is imprisoned and briefly antagonized by Xigbar and Saix. Her friends plus Axel go on a mission to rescue her, and along the way Axel relinquishes to the fact that he'll never see his best friend again. He sacrifices himself so that Nero and the group can proceed safely into TWTNW. The crew busts Raine out of prison and thus began their final boss rush. However, when they face Xigbar Raine gets fucking iced by Xig and dies. Her last words were telling Nero to save the world for her. Because of magic and light and hearts, Raine as we know her re-appears in the Realm of Darkness -- simultaneously existing with Xirena during Dream Drop Distance. This leads us to the conclusion that with Raine's distinct identity and living true to that, she became her own existence as well as Xirena. The heroes are unaware of this until the end of Dream Drop Distance when she busts into the dreamscape to save Nero. Personality Raine could be described as the worst person you'd ever meet -- the ration of negative personality traits to positive ones is overwhelmingly unbalanced. It'll be easier to list her major traits so here it is: *Dumb as a rock *Brash *Loud *Confrontational *Inappropriately flirtatious *Bossy *Reckless *Prone to bullying or general rudeness *Selfish *Boistrous *Excessively emotional *Arrogant *Hot headed *Self centered *Intolerant *Disrespectful *Immature *Whiney *Attention seeking *Inconsiderate *Plays favorites *Doesn't know when to shut up Despite all that garbage she does have some goodness in her that shines through every so often. For example, she is very brave, but recklessly so and it often leads to situations where she puts herself and others in danger. She is also very ambitious and determined, although these are sometimes misguided -- like doing something drastic in order to get more attention pointed at her. She fancies herself a leader, but everyone knows better than to listen to her. Raine is adventurous, enthusiastic and confident. Her greatest traits are often triggered by Nero. She didn't much care for anyone but herself until she befriended the young keyblade wielder. Every since they became best bros, she grew very passionate about protecting Nero, sometimes to the point of selflessness. Fearless in the face of danger over that kid, she more or less dedicates her life to protecting Nero. Her care for him can be described as overbearing at times, but her heart is in the right place when it comes to Nero. Once he grows up and learns to take care of himself she just doesn't know what to do with herself for a while. Physical Appearance When introduced Raine looks similar, almost identical, to Xirena (logical considering the circumstances). She has short purple hair, but it is more unkempt as she doesn't put a lot of effort into her appearance and insists she's just naturally the hottest thing ever (which is very untrue), as well as red eyes. In KH1 she wears a black bodysuit (with blue parts) with the cut of a jumper under various other clothing items. Directly over the bodysuit is what appears to be a sheet of dull blue fabric with a zipper held up by a belt beneath her boobs, like an empire waisted gown, with 6 buttons on one side of the zipper. The zipped up fabric goes down to just below her hip bones, where the rest of her body suit is visible, appearing to be shorts. The "shorts" are high cut and she wears black thigh highs. Raine is equipped with two overlapping belts, one having a pouch attached to it. Her boots are brown and go up to her mid-calf -- these have black "straps" for lack of a better word keeping some sort of wrapping attached over the boots, which otherwise just look to be simple lace-ups. In terms of accesories she wears a black choker and gloves -- the left one being a long length glove while the one on her right hand is short and fingerless. Her outfit gives the impression that she didn't have a lot to dress herself in. Based on future fashion choices, it can be assumed that Lulu sewed the blue zippered fabric out of a scrap piece of fabric. The choker, gloves and thigh highs are consistent in her future canon designs. In KH2 her outfit sees a significant decrease in color as it is entirely black and gray. As mentioned above, she still has her choker, gloves and thigh highs as fashion staples. Her outfit more clearly looks to be a body suit and is reminiscent of the Organization coats. It features open lapels, which display a lighter gray color than the outer part of the body suirt, and zippers on both sides of the front of her torso. These zippers travel all the way down her body, and start to open up slightly before disappearing behind a black belt. The shorts portion of her outfit have belted straps around them. Her boots are similar visually to the rest of this outfit, but seem considerably less appropriate for adventuring than her previous ones. Across her chest are belts that form an "X" pattern, which is also known as the Recusant's Sigil or Mark of the Heretic, but of course this is an in-universe plot secret until much later down the line. Her hair is a little more presentable now, most likely at the insistance of Ashe. Raine's next design is where she really splits off from looking the same as Xirena. While Xirena's hair got longer, Raine returns at the end of Dream Drop Distance with very short hair. Her skin is a few shades tanner and her build is more muscular. One can argue that because she had Xirena's body before "dying" that there was almost no visual difference, and her becoming her own person lead her to have a new look. There is a rumor going around that Sei is retconning young Raine to have similarly tanned skin, but only slightly, just so the difference isn't incredibly jarring. Her outfit this time around is more complex, but it's still dominantly black/gray like her last incarnation. Sei's vision for this outfit was for her to look almost like a regal knight. Her choker and thigh highs remain the same, and gloves are still present, but they are now the same length (long) and have a silver symbol stiched onto the back of the hands. It is unknown if her base clothing item is a body suit or two separate pieces, but since they share a similar color scheme some choose to believe the former. The top is dark gray with a deep red lining. The bottom half has both these colors present, the red still acting as the lining on the hem of the shorts. The shorts are split into a dark gray on the outside (thighs) and the lighter gray from her top is on the front. There are five buttons on each side of the lighter gray parts of her shorts, and there are zippers on both the dark gray parts either, at a slanted horizontal angle. The darker portion of the shorts looks to have a "quilted" pattern. On top of this what could be called a tail coat, as it has the "tails" present on the back of it. It is form fitting and has no sleeves. The color, which is lined with gold, is popped at all times. It is open across the chest, revealing the aforementioned top/body suit, and a single belt strapped a few inches above. The "coat" is held together by a zipper with three gold buttons on each side of it. There is a visible "boning" which implies that the coat is at least a little stiff. Raine's coat somes equipped with a long, thin sash on each shoulder, attached by an emblem. Relationships Nero Raine's relationship with Nero had a rocky start.. She thought he was downright annoying, and was suprememly displeased when she was assigned to guard him along with Abel. The kid only continued to grate on her nerves, that is, until they reached Atlantis. When Rourke and his men spring their evil plot, they attack the two and knock Raine off the ledge they were on and into the water below. It was a fair distance, but the main problem is that Nero is afraid of water. Riku Early on in the story, Raine and Riku did not get along in the slightest. She's often calling him a jerk, along with any other useless derogatory terms she can think of. She resents him for how he more or less abandoned Nero to go do his DARKNESS things. However, when enticed with information about her past, she joins Riku and ditches Nero briefly. The whole time she's Riku's companion she never shuts up about how much she doesn't want to be with him, but he keeps dangling her desired info above her head to keep her in line. Riku was a big prick to her the whole time, and during their brief encounters prior to this of course. When Nero finds them, Riku forcibly kisses Raine to shake things up, and she certainly didn't like that. However, the two make as much peace as they possibly could towards the end. Riku tells Raine to "take care of him," "him" meaning Nero. Raine of course agrees. During the KH2 time line Riku re-appears as what was dubbed "masked husbando" because Raine was in love with him, not realizing it was Riku. Roxen Holy shit she fucking loathes Roxen. Abel Ashe Ashe and Raine were best buds when they were children. Ashe, nor any other of their friends, knew where Raine came from and would describe her as a "drifter." Raine would go to Radiant Garden with the sole purpose of visiting Ashe and her other friends, when she really wasn't supposed to be doing such reckless travelling. While Ashe is identified as the Princess of Radiant Garden, we have no information on her parents at this time. How Raine even met Ashe to begin with, considering that the castle couldn't be too easy to get into, is still unknown. During KH1 and 2, Raine sees Ashe as kind of annoying, which is really shitty since she didn't know at that point that they used to be best friends. In the canon and non-canon, Ashe is often the foil to Raine's outrageous antics, acting as a grounding force and even putting a stop to dumb things Raine tries to do. This doesn't happen often as Raine's stupidity moves faster than any logic ever could. Terra Axel In Battle Musical Themes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Protagonists